The Devil is Blond
by Rebecca Hb
Summary: Sequel to "Second Blooming". Jackie runs into an old acquaintance up to no good.


**The Devil is Blond**

# # #

Author's Note: This takes place after my other JCA story, "Second Blooming".

# # #

"Excuse me, excuse me, I'm sorry, I need to get through." Jackie pushed his way through the crowd, trying not to step on anyone's costume or dress. Ahead of him, he could still see the glimmering iridescent hood of the man in the cobra headdress.

The preview gala at the de Young Museum had been going so well, too. Jade was at home, Bartholomew Chang hadn't put in an appearance around the jade display, and Uncle had yet to call to demand a rescue from Tohru's mother. Nice, slow evening. Bad drinks, nice art, networking for the university and appearing as a competent archaelogist rather than a treasure hunter.

Then, among all the fancy costumes of the masquerade, he'd spotted a familiar green suit worn by a man of the right shape- But his back had been to Jackie, and the headdress he wore hid the platinum blond hair Jackie had expected to see.

"Excuse me." He broke through the edge of the crowd just in time to see the man in the green suit disappear down one of the corridors leading to the main exhibit of South American jades. It was supposed to be closed off to the gala attendees until the unveiling in half an hour.

He looked around for museum security, but he couldn't spot any of the large burly men in black domino masks on this side of the room. With a sigh, Jackie tugged his own domino mask down so it didn't scratch, then ducked into the hall after the cobra-hooded man.

"Hello?" He called softly. "You are not supposed to be here right now..."

"Neither are you, Mr. Chan."

He had only heard Valmont's voice a handful of times. For all that he'd worked against the man, Jackie had mostly dealt with his enforcers or directly with Shendu. Actual contact with the British man himself had been fleeting - but every encounter had left a strong impression on the archaelogist. He recognized _that_ voice. "Valmont."

The British man was very nearby, but he couldn't quite pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Jackie prowled forward a little bit, privately wishing he had the kind of night vision one of his grad students had exhibited.

"Jackie Chan."

The _smirk_ in that voice rankled, and he stepped forward without thinking. A soft rush of air was the only warning he got as Valmont dropped down behind him. It was enough, though, and he jumped over the leg-sweep that should have left him sprawled on the floor.

Then the fight began in earnest. It was a quiet, awkward fight; neither of them wanted to activate the museum's alarms or alert the other party-goers that there was something going on.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed as he blocked a punch. "You're supposed to be- reformed!"

"Mind the alarms," Valmont chided as he grasped the front of Jackie's shirt and yanked him back from falling into a case of ornate French jewelry. "You don't really want to be caught red-handed with a priceless artifact again, do you?"

Jackie had to imagine the superior smile Valmont was no doubt bestowing on him. From the front, the cobra headdress could be seen as open-mouthed, ready to swallow its prey whole. A mask of black cloth covered the British man's face. Not opaque, but Jackie couldn't make a guess as to how little or how much Valmont could actually see.

"That won't happen," Jackie said in a low voice.

"Good to hear." Valmont yanked him close, close enough that Jackie thought he could make out features beneath the British man's mask. "No doubt you'll want to get back to the soiree then."

"Not without you." Jackie reached up, wrapped his hand around Valmont's wrist, and squeezed. Hard muscle shielded the bones in Valmont's arm from serious harm, but he thought the cloth moved in the suggestion of a wince. "I do not want to play these games, Valmont."

"What **do** you want, Mr. Chan?"

_To fight you forever._

"Let's go back to the party," He said, ignoring the flicker-thought. "They have a very fine selection of champagnes. And it is much more enjoyable to do things legally."

"Mmm." Valmont's grip relaxed, allowing Jackie to pull away and straighten his shirt. "A pity you paid attention to me and not Bartholomew Chang."

"Yes, I- What?" He gaped at the hooded man until the first explosion went off. It was more of a deep _whumpf_ than the explosions of technology and magic he was used to hearing, but he recognized the general sound-pattern.

Alarms sounded in the distance. Down the hall, people started yelling in confusion and irritation until a second explosion silenced them briefly. At least it was a small explosion, Jackie thought to himself as he ran towards the commotion. "Bad day, bad day, bad day... Valmont!"

He skidded to a stop and looked behind him.

The British man was long gone.

Another explosion went off, and Jackie took off with a curse towards the trouble. He'd warn Captain Black about Valmont **after** this was dealt with.

**End**


End file.
